


First Time

by misplacedkisses



Series: Pretty Boy AU [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misplacedkisses/pseuds/misplacedkisses
Summary: Sokka sexiles Haru, Toph was going out anyway, Katara decides it’s time and Haru is a gentleman.(Pretty much a stand alone, but takes place during chapter 12 of Pretty Boy)
Relationships: Haru/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Pretty Boy AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	First Time

Haru  
They’ve been texting since that weekend at the park, just little things, the occasional meme or selfie, a “how’s your day going?” Things are good. He takes a chance when Sokka says he needs the room.

“Hey, your brother’s sexiling me Saturday night, what are you up to?”

And she says, “Not much.” And then “You could come over?” Maybe Toph will be there. Or Aang. Or maybe he’s got a chance.

“Sure, want to watch a movie?” Maybe they’ll Netflix and chill.

Katara  
“Toph, are you doing anything Saturday night?”

“There’s another rager, why? You thinking of coming?” Well. She is, but not like that.

“No no, just, thinking of having someone over?”

Toph gives her general direction a look that says she knows exactly what Katara’s not saying. But she lets it go.

Saturday she shoos Toph out of the room at 5pm sharp and spends the next forty minutes obsessively cleaning, then jumps in the shower when Haru texts her that he’s on the way. The condoms Sokka gave her are in her desk and she’ll steal Toph’s lube if she has to. It’s going to happen tonight. She’s decided.

Haru arrives about quarter to seven and Katara’s almost shaking with nerves? Excitement? Anticipation? He looks good, like he dressed carefully, she thinks about her matching bra and panties and wonders if he knows what’s going to happen too.

She puts Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone on on her laptop and they sit on the bed, back to the wall. By the time they’re being sorted, she has her head on his shoulder, can feel him breathing, thinks about putting her hand on his leg, doesn’t quite do it.

Just before the Halloween scene, he turns to her, tilting her head up and kisses her, gently, and then she’s shifting, turning into his space, opening her mouth to him. He moans, licking into her mouth, brings a hand up to her face, lets it drift to her neck as they breathe together. She brings it down to her hip, just under her shirt, and surges back into the kiss as he grips the small of her waist, starts to melt down to her back.

As he settles on top of her, she digs her hands into his hair, pulls off his headband, and gasps, feeling him harden against her hip. This is real, she’s going to do this. Their tongues slide together and she goes for the hem of his shirt, following him when he leans back to pull it off, puts her arms up to let him tug her shirt off as well.

Then he’s got two hands on her, one on her waist, one on her neck, creeping down until she pushes her chest up into his hand. His thumb brushes over her nipple and she moans, pushes him sideways so she can sit up and take her bra off, blushes as he bites his lip, just looking for a moment. Then he runs his hands up from her waist to cup her breasts, sits up to kiss her again for a long moment, before rolling them over again. He leans down, kisses along her neck, down her chest, scrapes his teeth over her nipple and she arches into him.

Then he’s scooting down, kissing her belly, puts his hands on her pants and looks up, waits until she nods, then he’s unbuttoning them, pulling the zipper down, this is real. She lifts her hips to let him pull them down, bites her lip and says, “Yours too.” So he flicks open the buttons, pushes them down off his hips, and she can see the heavy outline of his cock through his underwear now, as he stands up and drops his pants to the floor. She thinks she should reach out, touch, but he’s leaning over her again, kissing the skin right above her panties, kissing the inside of her thighs, kissing right over where she’s throbbing.

He hooks his fingers into her panties and then looks up again, makes eye contact as he pulls them down and off, it’s so exposing, but she lets him spread her legs, watches him as he settles between them and then lowers his head. Her breath hitches, and then she lets out a shaky sigh as he makes contact, gasps as he licks her open, tongue soft. As he laps at her, his fingers sneak up, she arches as the first one breaches her, his fingers are rough. But he takes his time, sucking on her clit, working his hand, until she’s spreading her legs wider, saying, “Please” and he gives her another, gently pumping them as she opens up.

Then she’s tugging on his hair, pulling him up to kiss her again, tasting herself on his lips. She throws a hand out to the desk, gropes blindly for the condoms, finally hands them to him. His cock springs up when he pulls his underwear down, bobbing, dripping. He rolls the condom on and swoops down to her, she can feel him against her. Then he’s reaching down, guiding himself into her.

Haru  
She’s tight, still a little too tense for him to just slip in, and so hot. He nuzzles, kisses and licks her neck, pushing in slowly, so slowly. She gasps when the head pops through, and then he’s sliding home. He stops, just resting inside her, panting a little, almost shaking with the tension of not moving, petting her sides, her breasts, her thighs. She's pulsing around him, he can feel her body fighting to get used to it.

Then she cants her hips and he groans, pulling out a little, pushing back in. She gasps again, but he thinks maybe not quite with pleasure, she’s still so fucking tight. He decides to get an arm around her, tilt her hips up, has to take a moment to just breathe when he goes even deeper. Then he starts up a slow, gentle rhythm.

She’s still tense, but he can feel the angle’s working for her, can feel her start to go soft and lush around him. He loses his balance a little and the next thrust comes in heavy and hard and she arches against him, moaning. So he adjusts and does it again, purposeful, and she reacts beautifully. Fuck, it’s going to be over fast like this, with her letting these high little gasping noises out.

“Ah, Katara, fuck, I’m going to!” And she wraps her legs around him and his hips snap forward, he bites her neck, rhythm stuttering as he comes inside her. He takes a moment to get his breath back, then sits up, pulling out. He ties off the condom, chucks it, and dives back down between her legs.

This time two fingers slip right in and as he crooks them and tongues her clit, she digs fingers into his hair and rolls her hips up against his mouth. He lets her guide his head, moaning louder and throwing her head back, digs a heel into his back, so he keeps up the same. Finally her breath hitches and her thighs snap closed around his head, he feels her spasming around his hand. She whimpers as he keeps moving inside her, and then relaxes, boneless and panting.

Slowly, he withdraws his hand and kisses back up her body, falls into kissing her mouth and then starts tugging the blanket out from under them. She moves with him, settles against his chest when he’s got the blanket covering them.


End file.
